Episode 1 - The Beginning Path - Part 1
The Beginning Path - Part 1 'is the first episode of the ''Stickman Universe series and the series premiere. It will show on September 14, 2020 and will start the story of the Stickman Universe series. It is the first episode in the Stickman Universe series (though not chronologically in the series' timeline). Synopsis Hope City, a city filled with mystery and wonders, a metropolis with certain people with certain aspirations for certain goals. Hope City is a place where almost everyone has their place guaranteed . A young boy named Vincent, who's ability is quite limited to only a few, is about to find his place within the City that will soon reveal its many secrets and show him the reality of everything that he knows, this 'soon-to-be' young hero of this city is about to face his new challenges that will surpass everything that he has seen, yet. His new adventure will have to start with a Beginning Path... Story '''Previous Episode: N/A In a city called "Hope City", a young teenager named Vincent Universe enter his room for his first day in High School as a Freshman. Afterwards, on his way home Vincent notices a bunch of burglars running away and accidentally runs into him, the two burglars then decide to take him hostage as the police are on their way to catch the duo. Vincent then runs as the two burglars chase after him with the police in pursuit as well for the two thieves. Vincent then unintentionally runs into an alley and running into a dead end. The two burglars approach him until a man in a brown coat subdues both of them and leaves. The Police arrive and escort Vincent back home, where his parents greet him worriedly after hearing what their son had gone through. The next day, Vincent attends his class once again and meets one of his classmates, who asks him to call him by the nickname "Red". After school, the two converse and quickly become friends. As Vincent walks home, a figure appears behind Red who asks him if he forgot their bout for today, Red then says that he didn't and that he was waiting for him. Red then calls the person behind by the alias "Dark Green", who chastises him about leaving him in the dark and forgetting about their partnership and engages him in a battle. About a couple of blocks away from his house, Vincent remembers that he forgot to get the pen he lent Red back and so goes back to see him. Back with Red and Dark Green, the two are still fighting. Red punches Dark Green across his face, punches him in the abdomen, turns him around and kicks him on his back. Suddenly, another Dark Green comes out from behind Red and attacks him by grabbing his head, throwing it to the other Dark Green and punches him. The other Dark Green then lifts him up, throws him into the air as the other one kicks him, sending him to a wall. Vincent arrives and witnesses the battle and watches. Red emerges from the wall and attacks the two Dark Greens, showing immense speed and power as he easily takes both of them down. All of a sudden, a third Dark Green kicks him on his head, the second Dark Green grabs him by his arms and the first Dark Green begins to beat him while mocking his strategy in battle as being "too classic and too pathetic", suddenly Red begins to emit a lightning-blue static surrounding on his body, and then all three Dark Greens are knocked out mysteriously as Red suddenly appears behind them. Red then kneels to the ground, exhausted. Vincent then aids Red in standing up, suddenly, Dark Green gets up, also feeling exhausted. Red then asks Vincent what he was doing there and Vincent says that he wanted to get his pen back and tells him that he save what happened, to Red's shock. Dark Green then taunts Red for being too weak in fighting him in a fair fight, to which Red points out that he was the one who was being unfair as he cloned himself to deal with him. Just as the two are about to engage in another battle, the man from before who saved Vincent appears and stops both of them before then re-engage each other. The man tells them both to stop being a bunch of naive juveniles and to follow him, also saying that using their powers for "nothing but unreasonable and pointless and meaningless violence" is worth nothing but getting themselves into trouble. The man leads them to a Warehouse, at first Red feels a bit skeptical of the man's intentions, but then the man tells them that if they want to do something about their given powers and how to use them properly and not for their "foolish own purposes", the man removes his cloak and proclaims that he will be teaching them if they wish for him to do so. Dark Green states that he already knows how to handle his power and that he'll use for whatever purpose he desires and leaves. Red on the other hand, asks the man if he could perhaps teach how to control his own, which he states that is a bit out of control when he uses it as his own energy is instantly sapped from him whenever he uses it. The man says that he will, but then asks Vincent if he wants him to train him as well. Vincent, at first, thinks that he doesn't need to do so, but remembering the events from yesterday, agrees. The man says that he will be teaching both of them now and that they are both to call him Master if they wish to continue, also adding that their training will not be easy nor will it for their own good, but for others and that he wishes to see them use it for something "worth being used and practiced for". Vincent and Red agree to his terms. The man then says that from now on, they are to call him "Master Jay" and then he begins their training by challenging both Vincent and Red to a spar, to see what they can do. The episode ends as a News Reporter says that a sudden crime rate has erupted in Hope City, and that the local law enforcement are going to need more back up than the ones they already have. Next Episode: Part 2 Characters *Vincent Universe (first appearance) *Red (first appearance) *Dark Green (first appearance) *Jay (first appearance) Trivia *Unlike the rest of the succeeding episodes starting at Season 4, this and the rest of the first 3 Seasons' episode duration are only either 2 - 4 minutes long. *The episode's title refers to Vincent's path in the series' story at which is about to begin. **It could also refer to Vincent and Red's beginning path as friends. **Another could refer to the new beginning path towards the new generation of the Universe Crew, at which it is "reborn" 15 episodes later. **Another one could refer to the series' beginning path overall. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)